


Loved

by bluewhale1127_1201



Series: Domestic Shenanigans [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chan cutie baby, Hansol is born, JiHan, Jicheol, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: Jihoon goes into labor early. Chan is there to hold his hand.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Domestic Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Loved

If he heard, "Jihoon do you want an extra pillow?" or "Hoonie are you comfortable?" or "Is there anything I can do?" Jihoon swore he was going to burst. He loved Seungcheol but the man was getting too much. He pampered Jihoon to no end, not that the smaller didn't enjoy but his husband was overdoing it.  
It was one of those peaceful days where Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Chan went out together on a family outing. It was a tradition they had before Jihoon even met Seungcheol. Plus Jihoon thought Chan needed to be around his parents once in a while considering Jeonghan and Jisoo were getting serious. Of course he wasn't alone, Seungcheol had entrusted Jihoon to Jisoo for the day. He knew Seungcheol worried, the pregnancy hadn't been easy the past few months but now Jihoon was on his seventh. What could possibly go wrong?  
"Your husband will kill me if he finds out." Jisoo deadpanned supporting Jihoon.  
"We are just taking a walk Jisoo. He never lets me do anything anymore and Wonwoo said exercise was good." Jihoon replied huffing. Jisoo looked like he was about to say something else but Jihoon shut him up. They circled the block once, they were going for a second round when Jisoo suddenly blurted.  
"I'm moving back to the states."  
"What really?"  
"Yeah. My grandpa's isn't doing well lately so I have to go manage his estates."  
"You don't look too happy though." Jihoon huffed walking slowly. He felt awfully heavy, he couldn't wait to have his body all for himself again.  
"I don't want to leave Jeonghan."  
Jihoon sighed, "Why don't you ask him what he thinks?"  
"Chan and Seungcheol are here. He wouldn't want to leave them." Jisoo took in Jihoon's unimpressed face before he apologized for his wording.  
"Let's go back in." Jihoon said because his feet were starting to hurt.  
He released a sigh of contentment when he sat down. Jisoo was paying for the two large boxes of pizza they had ordered earlier.  
"He loves you, you know." Jihoon spoke and stuffed himself with the first slice.  
"I know but at least you feel reassured because you are married."  
"What's to stop him from having an affair? Listen Jisoo, talk it out with Jeonghan. I know how it feels like you are being left out but they have a kid together. We can't change that, if you still wanna be with Jeonghan you have to accept that Cheol will be a part of his life. I mean they grew up together after all." Jihoon offered him a smile.  
"How did you deal with it?"  
"Chan, he was there for me. He adores you too Jisoo."  
They watched a game show and both fell asleep.  
._.  
Chan approached Jihoon in the kitchen with a frown on his face. Jihoon couldn't kneel down to his level nor could he lift the kid up so Chan climbed the chair.  
"Hey baby."  
"Channie no baby Hoonie. Channie be big brother to Sol." Chan harrumphed. Jihoon laughed softly, he was used to calling Chan baby.  
"Okay big brother Chan. Why are you frowning?" Jihoon gave him the sandwich he was making.  
"Daddy is arguing with mommy on the phone."  
Jihoon looked up surprised. "Why?"  
"Daddy say angrily, Channie not going to LA! Channie stay here with daddy and Hoonie!" If Jihoon wasn't shocked by what the kid was saying he would have laughed at Chan's impersonation of his dad.  
"Hoonie is LA far? Why is Channie going to LA without daddy and Hoonie?" Chan asked sweetly. It was obvious he was confused.  
"Uh I don't know but we'll ask daddy." Jihoon said.  
He waddled his way to the living room where Seungcheol angrily threw his phone on the couch.  
"Can you imagine Jeonghan? Apparently Jisoo is moving back home and he wants to take Jeonghan with him. I'm happy for them but why does Chan have to go? His whole life is here. Jihoon say something!" he ranted.  
"What do you want me to say Cheol? You are Chan's parents, decide what's best for him the both of you." Jihoon said quietly. "Talk it out with Chan too. He's scared Cheol."  
Jihoon was having cramps and he felt awfully uncomfortable. Jeonghan had come over to discuss the matter at hand and they were having a screaming contest. Jihoon waddled to Chan's room because he knew the boy could hear his parents' yells.  
"Baby."  
"Hoonie is Channie going away? Chan wants to stay with baby Sol." he asked tears streaming his eyes.  
"Hush baby hush." Jihoon hugged him, well as much as his belly would allow him. "If you want to stay its okay. Won't you miss mommy though?"  
"But Channie wants to stay here with Hoonie, daddy and baby Sol. Hoonie forget Channie when Channie goes." he sniffled.  
"Channie you are my baby, you know that right? When Hansol comes you are still my baby never ever forget that."  
"Channie loves Hoonie a lot." Chan wiped his eyes and gave Jihoon a big smile.  
"Shall I go yell at your daddy and mommy to be quiet?" Jihoon asked getting up but he felt an immense pain that he sat back down.  
"Hoonie are you okay?"  
Jihoon could only grunt in pain. He couldn't speak.  
"Wait Channie help Hoonie breathe like daddy does." Chan held Jihoon's hand. "Hoonie look at Channie, In and out, in and out, in and out."  
The boy imitated his father and helped Jihoon steady his breathing but Jihoon was still in pain. Chan looked down and saw blood. He screamed his lungs off.  
^.^  
Seungcheol paced back and forth. Jisoo was with him since Chan wasn't allowed in the hospital and he was putting up such a fuss that Jeonghan had to stay with him.  
"Why aren't they coming out?" Seungcheol growled. His hair was pulled out and sticking in all different directions. He nearly had a heart attack when he heard Chan's scream and saw Jihoon lying on the bed bleeding.  
After two hours Wonwoo came out. He didn't look either too happy or too sad.  
"Oh my goodness Wonu finally!" Seungcheol exclaimed. "Is Jihoon okay? What about Hansol?"  
"We had to deliver Hansol Cheol." Wonwoo let the words sink in before adding. "Jihoon is fine but he needs lot of rest. Hansol is a premature so he will have stay in the hospital for a while but he's a healthy baby."  
"Uh Uh who should I see first?" Seungcheol looked adorably confused.  
"Jihoon is asleep so you can see Hansol." Wonwoo said patting his back. "Congrats bro."  
"I should call Jeonghan, Chan is probably more restless." Jisoo smiled at him.  
Baby Hansol was so small Seungcheol cried. He was beautiful too but all those tubes around him scared his father. He felt guilty but he was also happy. He stood there for so long that he was startled by Jihoon pinching him.  
His smaller husband looked so tired and he was sitting on a wheelchair. He looked up smiling at Seungcheol.  
"Jihoonie, I'm so sorry. If i didn't argue with Jeonghan you wouldn't have been stressed now Hansol came early..."  
"Cheol breathe." Jihoon palmed his cheeks.  
"Our baby is here. He's a premature but that's okay. I'm just glad he's alive and doesn't have many complications so hush now don't cry." Jihoon turned to look at his newborn through the window.  
He had been so scared he'd miscarry throughout the pregnancy. He felt so relieved watching Hansol moving his tiny hands. His baby was here finally, Jihoon felt Seungcheol brush his tears away.  
"HANSOLLIE BIG BROTHER CHANNIE IS HERE!" Chan yelled running towards Jihoon. Seungcheol picked him up before he could barrel onto Jihoon. Jeonghan rushed after him telling him to be quiet. The nurses just smiled and cooed at Chan.  
"Channie this is a special place. You shouldn't make too much noise." Seungcheol reprimanded. Chan mumbled out an apology. The parents were called in to hold Hansol for a few minutes. One of the nurses took a few pictures to Jeonghan's request. Channie didn't complain about holding Hansol, he knew something was wrong if his little brother was looking so small so he watched on with fascination. Jihoon smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up, Chan smiled brightly rubbing his eyes. He was a happy big brother.


End file.
